renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sven Höek (episode)
"Sven Hoek" (stylized "Svën Höek") is an episode of the second season. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Sven Hoek *Satan Log Commercial *Log Announcer *Action Logs **Log of Arabia **Officer Log **Athletic Log **Cheerleader Log **Sergeant Log **Agent Double-O-Log **Log Lion Tamer **Singing Log **Mysterious Log from Mars **Armchair Quarterback Log **Injured Civil War Log *Lion *Doctor Gritty Kitty Litter Commercial *Muddy Mudskipper ("The Muddy Mudskipper Show" intro only) *Gritty Kitty Litter Announcer *Shaving Yak *Live Crab *Junior Barbell *Fish Clip Plot Ren's cousin Sven visits, but he turns out to be just as stupid as Stimpy. The two bond over disgusting personal possessions, and Ren is horrified by the fact that they are wearing inflated rubber gloves on their heads (Stimpy claims that they're "Lodge Brothers" of the "Loyal Order of Stupids"). Much later, poor, exhausted Ren is going out to work, although it isn't explicitly stated what his job is, and the two are left in the house together, with Ren telling them to behave. After Ren comes home from work, he finds the house in shambles, with the majority of the living room being covered in cat litter. Ren shrugs it off, being relieved to be home, however, he sees that both Sven and Stimpy violated his material possessions, including putting bubble gum on his opera records, opening his collection of deadly/incurable diseases and painting his fossilized dinosaur droppings as if they're Easter Eggs. Ren angrily confronts the two in what seems to be one of his highest peaks of anger and threatenly tells them he is going to tear their lips off, gouge their eyes out, tear their arms off, hit them then laugh over them shortly after, in a very eerily calm voice. Before he can act on his threats however, he decides to go to the bathroom, demanding them to stay right where they are. He comes across a boardgame Stimpy and Sven were playing, called "Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence" realizing they like the game, Ren precedes to urinate on it, while laughing maniacally only to end up electrocuted, causing the house to explode. The episode ends with the three being transported to hell where Satan asks Ren, "So, you whizzed on the electric fence, didn't you?" and the jingle playing. Trivia/Goofs *Sven and Stimpy have the same basic character design. They are also both voiced by Billy West. *As shown by the pencil test footage, there was a longer version of the Magic Nose Goblins scene, where Sven says; "Ya, and I finally get a good look at them!" and the pan showing the Nose Goblins is longer. This was possibly shortened for time. *Goof: The zipper is not seen until Ren needs it. *The devil seen at the end of the episode was originally going to be George Liquor, to the point that he is voiced by Michael Pataki, who also voiced Liquor. *The scene where Ren is threatening both Sven and Stimpy by telling them he'll gouge their eyes out was cut and never aired on TV. However, it is reinstated on the Paramount DVD, where the scene was reinserted from a electronic time-coded VHS tape (hence the time code and noticeably grainy footage) due to Nickelodeon supposedly destroying the other master copies containing this scene. *The scene where Sven and Stimpy are playing in the litterbox was shortened on TV airings, but was however reinstated on the Paramount DVDs. *The scene where Ren explains that he'll tear their arms out and the part where Sven and Stimpy roll the dice has a minor cut to them for probably timing (or in the case of the arm tearing, probably to not put a deep image of it). *The final sequence is often considered the best moment of the series by fans, and a few even consider it one of the greatest moments in all of animation. *This is the first episode to air after Spumco got fired from production and the first episode to be finished by Games Animation. Games Animation made the intro at the beginning instead of a title card and added the music into the episode. *Stimpy breaks the fourth wall during the litter box scene, as he notices the audience watching him and Sven and gets offended, as "it is private." *According to Bob Camp, another deleted scene from Ren's long threat to Sven and Stimpy involves Ren threatening to boil their skin. This scene was rejected, and can only be found as part of the storyboard. *The part when Ren almost hits Stimpy with a baseball bat for his stupidity is popular for Youtube Poops. In Youtube Poops, When Ren hits Stimpy with the baseball bat, the screen goes black and Stimpy's screaming can be heard with banging and hitting sounds. Gallery Eediot.png Puppies.png Cousins.png Ren,Sven and Stimpy .jpeg Stimpy shows Sven his Magic Nose Goblins.png|Stimpy shows Sven his Magic Nose Goblins Sven_with_jar.png Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence.png Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence closeup.png Ren-y-stimpy-el-primo-sven-hoek-parte imagenGrande.jpg Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence board.png Ren4.jpg File:I'm So Angry|The Famous "I'm So Angry" Scene Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Censored